


Clothes

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had some kind of obsession with wearing Kageyama's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble made from a thingy i found on tumblr woo  
> (the prompt being: "borrowing each others clothes but they’re both different sizes (1 PRSN IN BAGGY TSHIRTS AND THE OTHR IN RLY TIGHT TROUSERS THAT DONT RLY BUTTON UP)" )

Hinata had some kind of obsession with wearing Kageyama's clothes. Tobio would wake up in the morning to Hinata making coffee with his too - big shirt on, sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't get dirty. On a cold day Hinata would dig through Tobio's closet until he found one of his sweatshirts, and then wear it all day. Sometimes he would put on a pair of Tobio's pajama pants and another baggy t shirt and lay on the couch watching TV.  
  
Well, it was time for Kageyama to get him back.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't like Hinata wearing his clothes--there was something decidedly cute about how his hands would disappear into the sleeves, how Hinata would breathe deeper without thinking when he was wearing it, how the shirts hung off him and made him look even younger.  
  
It was almost like he was jealous. _He _never wore Hinata's clothes. But he was going to change that.__  
  
Hinata's shirts were just a bit too tight for his taste, and he was a little apprehensive about his pants. He wouldn't admit it, but he was somewhat afraid that he would get stuck in them. Nevertheless, he persevered and pulled them on. The buttons wouldn't close, but otherwise they weren't that bad. He wouldn't just wear them around though. Maybe that was why it was only Hinata wearing his stuff, cause Hinata was so much smaller than him.  
  
He was just about to give up and take the pants off when Hinata walked in, once again wearing one of his shirts. Shouyou took one look at him, half naked in too-tight jeans-- _his _jeans--and broke out laughing.__  
  
"Why - are you wearing my - jeans?" He asked between fits of giggles. Tobio could feel how red his face was, and quickly turned around, trying to come up with an explanation.  
  
"Tobio?" Hinata asked, still a little breathless, when Kageyama hadn't said anything.  
  
"Y-you're always wearing my clothes so..." he mumbled, and Hinata cracked up again. Tobio scowled. "Stop laughing, dumbass!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Hinata didn't sound apologetic, but he put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder trying to get him to turn around. "You're too big."  
  
"I know that now!" Tobio snapped, then lowered his voice. "Just grab my pants for me..." he changed, and Hinata tugged them both onto the bed.  
  
"You're so cute sometimes, Tobi." He said, pressing his face into Kageyama's chest. His arms automatically moved to hold Shouyou. "Just don't do it again; you'll stretch them out."  
  
"Yeah."


End file.
